Les jours solaires
by Isabelle Pearl
Summary: Reccueil d'OS. Parce que être un héro c'est aussi construire sa famille après la guerre... Les jours solaires regroupent des moments clés, des étapes importantes dans la vie d'une famille, de celle que Harry a construite. Demain dès l'aube, L'équinoxe, Soleil rouge, Le rayon vert, L'heure bleue et Le crépuscule.
1. Chapter 1

Les jours solaires

** Demain dès l'aube**

Harry Potter tentait de profiter encore des quelques minutes de sommeil tant qu'il le pouvait mais les mouvements à côté de lui le forçèrent à ouvrir les yeux définitivement. Il faisait encore nuit et Harry mit un temps avant de comprendre que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire. Il vit que sa femme, Ginny Potter, se tenait le ventre et respirait difficilement.

- Gin' ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Le bébé va arriver ?

- J'ai des contractions mais je préfère attendre avant d'aller à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de se remettre à faire des exercices de respiration.

- Des contractions ? demanda-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Je vais prévenir ta mère par cheminée pour que je leur envoie les garçons.

- Ce n'est pas utile maintenant, dit-elle en serrant les dents et s'agaçant de voir son mari commencer à paniquer.

Harry Potter s'habillait prestement et sortait le sac qu'il avait déjà préparer des semaines plus tôt en vue de l'arrivé du bébé.

- Je vais préparer les garçons !

- Harry stop ! cria Ginny ce qui eût pour effet de calmer Harry net dans son élan. Harry, je connais mon corps et je sais que je vais devoir rester des heures sur un lit d'hôpital. Rappelle toi pour James et Albus, reprit-elle plus calmement en faisant mine de ne pas ressentir ses contractions de peur que son mari se remette à paniquer, ils ont mis respectivement huit heures et douze heures avant de pointer le bout de leur nez. Donc on a le temps.

- Mais on ne va pas rester ici sans rien faire, supplia Harry les yeux perdus.

Ginny soupira. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il parassait bien fragile debout au milieu de la chambre, les cheveux en bataille et son pull à l'envers. Ginny aurait pu éclater de rire à cette vision si une violente contraction ne l'avait pas prise. Elle commençait à sentir le bébé descendre dans son bassin et se demanda si celui-là n'allait pas faire un accouchement plus rapide juste pour le plaisir de la contredire.

- Chérie ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa femme grimancer sous la douleur.

- Oui, répondit-elle un peu agacée. Bon, commence par appeler ma mère par la cheminée et ensuite tu réveilles les garçons.

Harry acquiesa et descendit les marches en trombe, manquant de tomber, et jeta précipitemment une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Molly ! Molly ! appela-t-il plus fort.

Une vieille femme rondelette aux cheveux roux laissant apparaitre de nombreux cheveux blancs arriva avec rapidité.

- Les enfants.. euh...Ginny va... parce que le bébé, bafouilla-t-il difficilement.

- Oui, j'arrive ! coupa Molly habitué aux étranges réactions des hommes vis-à-vis des naissances de ses petits-enfants (et il y en avait eu des naissances).

Harry ne prit pas le temps de répondre et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour réveiller son aîné de cinq ans. Il ne savait pas que Ginny redoutait cette épreuve car il était particulièrement difficile de réveiller James en plein sommeil et gare à celui qui osait trop lui parler dans ces moments là.

Harry entra à pas feutré dans la chambre et retira lentement la couverture du petit garçon qui dormait à point fermé, serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait son hippogriffe en peluche qu'il avait depuis sa naissance.

- James, chuchota Harry en caressant les cheveux en bataille de son fils. Trésor, réveille toi. Tu dois aller au terrier avec Albus, le bébé arrive. James ?

L'enfant tourna le dos à son père et soupira dans son sommeil. Harry se mit à rire doucement mais se reprit en entendant sa femme gémir dans la pièce d'à côté. Il décida d'allumer la lumière lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenir du salon.

- James, mamie est venue te chercher pour te garder, dit Harry cette voix d'un ton assez fort en espérant que ce dernier daigne ouvrir les yeux.

Mais rien n'y faisait et Molly Weasley entra dans la pièce tandis que James n'était toujours pas réveillé.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas réveillés ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Impossible, James dort d'un sommeil de plomb.

- Va réveiller Albus, je m'occupe de James.

- Merci Molly, souffla Harry soulagé, il y a son sac qui est prêt dans son armoire.

Molly jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la petite armoire blanche qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et elle acquiesa en pressant du regard Harry pour qu'il aille réveiller le petit dernier qui serait bientôt l'enfant du milieu dans quelques heures.

Harry pénétra dans la chambre de son deuxième fils en priant Merlin pour que son benjamin de trois ans se réveille plus facilement. Depuis peu, Albus avait un vrai lit et Harry était toujours en panique à l'idée que son enfant tombe de celui-ci.

- Albus, chuchota-t-il en caressant les mêmes cheveux en bataille propre aux garçons Potter. Le bébé va arriver, tu vas devoir aller chez mamie.

Albus ouvrit ses yeux verts, papillona quelques instants et se redressa en regardant autour de lui attendant que son père lui parle.

- Tu te lèves mon amour, mamie t'attend pour t'emmener au terrier James et toi.

- Le bébé va arriver ? demanda Albus en s'excécutant doucement.

- C'est ça mon coeur, répondit Harry fier que son fils ait comprit ce qu'on lui avait expliqué.

- Je peux venir ? tenta-t-il d'une voix angélique.

- On t'a déjà expliqué, répondit Harry en prenant son bébé dans ses bras afin de le porter jusqu'au salon. Tu verras le bébé après que maman l'ai fait sortir de son ventre.

- Avec de la magie elle va le faire sortir ? demanda Albus en prenant son pouce dans sa bouche.

- En quelques sortes, répondit Harry amusé.

Une fois en bas, il s'aperçut à son grand soulagement que Molly avait réussi à tirer James du lit et ce dernier paraissait encore tout endormi contrairement à Albus qui était tout éveillé. Harry s'empressa de poser Albus et de laisser Molly prendre soin d'eux avant de courir chercher sa femme qui, cette fois, était recroquevillé en soufflant de douleur.

- Je crois qu'il va arriver cette fois, aide-moi, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Harry se précipita et aida sa femme à descendre les marches.

- Maman ! cria Albus avec un grand sourire. Tu vas faire sortir le bébé avec de la magie !

- Oui mon chat, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu as perdu les eaux ma chérie ? demanda Molly.

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle en espérant que son mari n'entende pas.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Une heure, dit-elle entre ses dents et en rougissant à vue d'oeil.

- QUOI ! hurla Harry. Mais on doit y aller immédiatement sinon le bébé va tomber pouf ! D'un coup !

- Arrête un peu Harry, grinça Ginny ayant de plus en plus de mal à masquer sa douleur. Je sais que le bébé n'arrivera pas avant quelques heures, oh !

Une violente contraction la prit et elle ferma les yeux en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son mari.

- Je vais y aller, j'emmène Albus en premier, dit Molly en saisissant le garçonnet apparemment très inquièt que sa maman ait si mal au ventre.

- Je veux faire un bisou à maman ! chouina Albus.

Molly céda et posa le garçon afin qu'il court jusqu'à sa mère pour l'embrasser avant de se réfugier de nouveau dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui se trouvait déjà dans la cheminée.

- Et moi je sens le scrout à pétard ? demanda Harry tout penaud une fois que son fils et sa belle-mère aient disparut dans les flammes.

Ginny rigola doucement avant d'étouffer un nouveau gémissement, s'appuyant un peu plus contre son mari. James attendait devant la cheminée déterminé à faire entendre sa voix.

- Je veux le faire tout seul ! dit-il alors que sa grand-mère réapparaissait dans les flammes et sortait de la cheminée en toussant.

- Non James, tu es trop petit, dit Molly.

- Je veux le faire ! Je sais ! J'ai vu mille fois comment vous faites, c'est pas juste Teddy le fait tout seul !

- James ne commence pas, dit Harry d'un ton ferme sentant le caprice pointer le bout de son nez.

- Mais je sais...

- JAMES TU VAS SUIVRE TA GRAND-MERE TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Ginny les oreilles rouges signe que sa colère était belle et bien présente et qu'il valait mieux obéir immédiatement.

James affronta sa mère du regard, les oreilles rouges mais ravalant ses larmes. Du haut de ses cinq ans, le petit garçon prit un bouffée d'inspiration et se dirigea vers sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de regarder son père droit dans les yeux et de déclarer d'un ton solennel:

- Fais en sorte qu'elle ait moins mal, c'est toi le plus grand sorcier, déclara-t-il d'un air autoritaire.

Le garçon tourna les talons et coinça sa petite main dans celle de sa grand-mère aussi bouche-bée que le reste des adultes présents dans la pièce. Harry n'eût pas le temps de se plaindre que sa femme laissa échapper un cri. Il se pressa et alluma une nouvelle fois la cheminée avant de crier disctinctement:

- Hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était assis au chevet de Ginny qui fermait les yeux, épuisée de son accouchement. Le soleil commençait à se lever, les rayons du soleil éclairant les cheveux roux de Ginny éparpillés autour de son doux visage. Sa femme était courageuse et merveilleuse même si elle était un peu têtue. Qu'elle idée de croire que le bébé allait mettre autant de temps que les autres à venir ! Un peu plus et l'adorable poupon serait né dans leur lit. Ginny ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le bébé pleurer, Harry l'observa prendre cette minuscule petite chose dans ses bras et le bercer.

- Enfin un de mes enfants qui a les cheveux roux, murmura Ginny. N'est-ce-pas ma petite Lily ?

Harry s'approcha des femmes de sa vie et s'assit sur le lit doucement. Elle avait les cheveux roux mais il était encore impossible d'annoncer clairement la couleur de ses yeux. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait aussi les yeux verts. Déjà que la petite portait le nom de sa mère, il aurait été étrange qu'elle lui ressemble. Hermione lui avait fait la morale quelques semaines plus tôt de ne pas substituer ses parents sur ses enfants. Ron avait ronchonner de la laisser tranquille et Harry avait rassuré son amie.

- Je crois qu'elle nous a prouvé qu'elle ne ferait pas comme tout le monde celle-là, dit Ginny à Harry en le regardant avec amusement.

- Au fait, on n'a pas pensé à un deuxième prénom, remarqua-t-il.

Ginny s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Ce fût Molly et Arthur portant chacun l'un des enfants Potter. Albus avait plongé son nez dans le cou de sa grand-mère tandis que James s'était agité dès qu'il avait vu sa mère avec ce nouveau bébé dans les bras.

- Doucement, murmura Harry avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis que les adultes se saluaient et racontaient le déroulement de l'accouchement, James se précipita vers sa mère pour l'embrasser.

- Oui mon chat, doucement, dit Ginny amusée. Regarde ta petite soeur.

James se pencha et observa le petit être qui dormait. Il s'approcha un peu brusquement d'elle pour l'embrasser et Ginny lui rappela qu'il fallait faire doucement. James écouta attentivement et caressa avec la plus grande douceur qu'un enfant de cinq ans pouvait rassembler la joue de sa petite soeur.

- Comment vous allez l'appeler ? demanda James avec les yeux émerveillés.

- Lily, ça te plaît ?

James acquiesa avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers son père en sautant dans ses bras.

- Tu es bien plus joyeux que cette nuit dis donc ! s'amusa Harry en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Tu sais papa, le docteur il a fait sortir du ventre de maman Lily et elle est trop belle !

- Tu seras un gentil grand frère avec elle alors ? Je peux compter sur toi ?

James acquiesa d'un air grave comme s'il venait de faire un serment inviolable. Ginny regarda la scène d'un air amusé et posa sa fille dans son berceau en se rendant compte qu'Albus n'avait toujours pas décollé le visage du cou de son grand père.

- Albus, appela doucement Ginny. Tu viens dans mes bras ?

Le petit garçon jeta un coup d'oeil et se dépècha de se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère lorsque son grand-père le posa à terre. Ginny le serra fort contre lui, sachant pertinement que son fils avait compris qu'il ne serait plus le dernier de la famille et qu'il serait,lui aussi, un grand frère.

- Tu te souviens ce que je suis venue faire ici ? demanda Ginny en caressant les cheveux de son fils qui se contenta d'acquieser. Je suis venue pour faire sortir le bébé de mon ventre.

- Pourquoi tu as dû venir ici et que tu l'as pas fait à la maison ? demanda Albus en gardant sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère.

- Parce que j'avais besoin d'un médicomage pour m'aider, répondit Ginny. Si tu veux voir le bébé, il est dans le berceau et c'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Lily.

Albus regarda sa mère quelques instants, son cerveau semblant se poser des miliers de questions.

- Moi aussi j'étais dans ton ventre ?

- Oui et tu es né ici aussi.

- Oui je m'en souviens, dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils d'un air grave. J'ai mis ma main comme ça, expliqua-t-il en levant sa main en l'air, et ensuite tu as ouvert ta bouche et le médicomage il est venu me chercher pour me sortir de ton ventre.

Les adultes se mirent à rire et Albus ne comprit pas pourquoi c'était si hilarant. Il se leva et s'approcha du berceau, un peu anxieu de découvrir quelque chose d'horrible.

- Tu dois faire doucement Albus, ordonna James en s'approchant de son frère pour vérifier qu'il faisait tout bien.

Albus s'approcha et regarda au travers de la vitre transparente. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas un monstre. Après tout, il fallait voir le ventre de sa mère avant que le bébé arrive. Il était si gros ! Mais Albus avait en face de lui un magnifique poupon aux joues roses et aux cheveux d'un orange éclatant.

- Elle est comme Rose alors c'est sûr que je vais l'aimer, déclara Albus en souriant.

- Moi je l'aime déjà, dit James en plaquant son nez contre la vitre du berceau.

.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, les amis défilèrent et Harry fût à chaque fois fier de présenter cette nouvelle petite Potter à ses amis. Hermione se mit à pleurer en disant qu'elle ressemblait à Rose le jour de sa naissance, Ron souhaita bonne chance à Harry "parcequ'une fille, c'est pas de tout repos mon vieux". Andromeda Tonks félicita Harry et Ginny et envoya immédiatement une lettre à Teddy qui était déjà en première année à Poudlard.

Molly et Arthur ne quittèrent l'hôpital que lorsque l'heure du dîner approcha. Harry pensa au fait que Lily allait devoir se construire au sein de cette immense famille. Bien que certains membres étaient plus ou moins présents dans sa vie, il était évident qu'elle allait devoir trouver sa place. Et pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, elle portait le prénom d'une des plus grande sorcière des temps moderne. Harry se mit à rire nerveusement. A chaque accouchement c'était la même chose, il se promettait d'être à la hauteur pour ses enfants, qu'ils se construisent normalement tout en étant complétement effrayé à l'idée de passer à côté de quelque chose. Lily débutait dans la vie avec beaucoup de chance mais également avec beaucoup de difficultés.

- A quoi penses-tu chéri ? demanda Ginny qui observait son mari depuis de longues minutes.

- Je me dis qu'il ne faudra pas qu'on se loupe dans son éducation, dit Harry en regardant sa fille qu'il aimait un peu plus d'heures en heures. Il faudra qu'elle sache qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle est et qu'elle doit avant tout être elle-même.

Ginny rigola doucement, Harry lui faisait le même scénario à chaque naissance.

- Tout ira bien mon amour, rassura Ginny.

- J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas la pression de s'appeler Lily, oh Ginny on a peut-être fait une erreur en l'appelant ainsi mais en même temps c'est un hommage et puis c'est...

- Harry calme toi, tu vas finir par faire une attaque. Rappelle toi que j'ai aussi choisis ce prénom et que je l'aime beaucoup. Ce n'est pas seulement pour ta mère et puis c'est courant chez les sorciers de rendre hommage tu le sais.

Harry s'installa près de sa femme comme un enfant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, heureux qu'elle le rassure.

- Le mieux serait de trouver un second prénom qui lui prouve qu'elle n'a pas à se prendre la tête.

- Moi j'aime bien l'idée de rendre hommage et puis, au vu du peu qu'elle m'a montrée, elle a l'air de ne pas vouloir faire comme tout le monde. J'ai accouché en une heure, tu imagines !

Harry se mit à rire et s'apprêta à parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une femme aux cheveux blonds aux grands yeux bleus.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix chantante en s'approchant du bébé, un air rêveur accroché au visage. Faites attention aux incubus qui tourmentent les enfants dans leur sommeil.

Ginny ne répondit que par un sourire et Harry s'amusa de sa vieille amie avec gentillesse. Luna était une femme extraordinaire, se souciant peu du regard des autres et n'ayant pas peur d'être ce qu'elle était. Ce fût comme un éclair, logique et coulant comme de l'eau de source. Il tourna son regard vers Ginny, l'oeil pétillant et Ginny acquiesa, comprenant l'idée de Harry.

- Luna, je te présente notre fille: Lily Luna Potter.

Luna eût un éclair de joie dans les yeux et se remit à rêver en regardant le bébé qui dormait à point fermé.

James avait sauté dans les bras de son père, réclamant un câlin.

- C'est super comme prénom papa et ma petite soeur est plus belle que toutes mes cousines !

Harry éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils en se rappelant toutes les bagarres que ce dernier avait eût avec ses cousines. Harry regarda Albus qui jouait avec un petit train, désormais un peu moins intéressé par sa petite soeur. Le petit garçon plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son père et il lui adressa un sourire radieu avant de se remettre à jouer. Luna avait entamé une danse pour faire fuir les mauvaises créatures au dessus du berceau de Lily et Ginny fermait doucement ses yeux. Harry soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux. Tout était bien.

_ A Elena Grape..._


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours solaires

**L'équinoxe:**

La maison n'avait jamais été aussi agitée depuis un bon bout de temps. Harry faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce, incapable de manger quoique ce soit, Lily chantonnait sur sa chaise et ne semblait pas décider à finir son chocolat chaud, Ginny repassait une chemise pour Albus qui était torse nue dans la cuisine et répétait pour la dixième fois à Harry de se calmer.

- Harry je t'en prie tout ira bien, maintenant va réveiller ton fils c'est le seul à ne pas être debout alors que c'est _sa_ rentrée !

- Mais évidemment qu'il n'est pas debout, il a été malade toute la nuit, répliqua Harry en s'agitant un peu plus. Il ne peut pas faire sa rentrée aujourd'hui Ginny, il est trop petit. On n'aura qu'à demandé à Neville si on peut aller le déposer dans quelques semaines histoire qu'il se rétablisse.

Ginny se pinça l'arrête du nez, donna la chemise verte à Albus et demanda aux enfants d'aller s'habiller dans leur chambre.

- Harry, souffla Ginny en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. James à vomi cette nuit parce qu'il a paniqué à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard et c'est entièrement ta faute.

- Ma faute ! s'offusqua Harry. Il est juste trop fragile...

- Non mais écoute toi Harry ! coupa Ginny agaçée. Ton fils a fait sa première magie accidentelle à l'age de six ans et il commence déjà à la maîtriser alors que c'est très rare pour les enfants de son âge. Il s'en sortira à Poudlard mais arrête de paniquer car il le ressent et ça le stress. Je connais mon fils. Fais lui confiance !

- Je lui fais confiance, marmonna Harry en se tordant les mains.

- Alors montre lui, dit Ginny plus doucement en s'approchant de son mari et en le serrant dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur qu'il m'oublie, pour moi c'est encore un bébé, confia-t-il à sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce-que ce sera lorsque ce sera ta fille ! s'exclama Ginny amusée.

Harry grimaça en imaginant sa petite Lily quitter le foyer.

- Ce sera rapide jusqu'à Noël, rassura Ginny pourtant aussi anxieuse que son mari.

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas entrer dans la cuisine. James était déjà habillé et préparait son petit-déjeuner silencieusement.

- 'jour, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Harry en relachant sa femme.

- Oui très bien, j'ai hâte d'y être.

C'était vrai. Mais James était aussi extrêmement stressé surtout quant à la répartition mais il préféra ne rien montrer bien que ses parents connaissaient son angoisse.

- On est fier de toi mon fils, dit Ginny en embrassant la joue de son fils aîné.

James ronchonna mais se laissa embrasser tout en croquant dans un croissant.

- Tu t'es lavé ? demanda Ginny suspicieusement.

- Hier soir, répondit James.

- Je voulais que tu prennes une douche ce matin, tu vas transpirer dans le train et ce soir tu n'auras pas le temps de te doucher et demain matin non plus ! N'oublie pas de prendre des douches à Poudlard tout de même !

- James n'aime pas se doucher, dit Albus d'un air moqueur en entrant dans la cuisine suivit par Lily.

- Evidemment toi tu te laves tous les matins car tu fais encore pipi au lit ! répliqua James d'un ton agressif malgré les protestations de Ginny.

- Et toi j'imagine que tu as mis dans ta valise ton doudou ! La honte quand tu te retrouveras dans la chambre avec les autres ! cria Albus les joues rouges de honte.

- Je l'ai donné à Lily hier soir figure toi et c'est plutôt toi qui aura honte lorsque tu feras au lit dans ton dortoir à Poudlard !

- STOP ! hurla Ginny. C'est pas possible de se chamailler autant !

- Vous allez être séparé jusqu'à noël alors arrêtez de vous disputer, vous allez le regretter, compléta Harry sévèrement.

- Pffff il ne me manquera même pas, dit James en boudant.

- A moi non plus, dit Albus en croisant ses bras les yeux au bord des larmes.

Ginny soupira et regarda Harry avec un air attendrit. Ces deux garçons se disputaient souvent mais ils s'aimaient énormément et ils ne pouvaient pas rester fâchés plus longtemps que quelques heures. James entraînait souvent Albus dans ses bêtises et ils se protégeaient tout le temps mutuellement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être puni. Lily se contenta de monter sur les genoux de James et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et cela eût pour effet immédiat de redonner le sourire au garçon. Puis elle se tourna vers Albus et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans les yeux verts de son frère.

- C'est pas grave si tu fais encore pipi au lit Al', tu auras toujours les plus beaux yeux.

Albus se mit encore plus à rougir et se réfugia à l'étage, honteux que sa petite soeur soit au courant de cette tare. James grimaça et fût géné d'avoir révélé ce grand secret que sa mère avait demandé de ne pas divulguer .

- Bon, allez vous laver les dents les enfants, déclara Ginny tandis que Harry descendait les valises de James d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

- Je veux tout le monde en bas dans vingt minutes, hors de question de louper le portoloin, cria Harry à travers la maison.

Quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en bas sauf Albus. James avait un sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à le ronger. Son père avait raison, il ne supporterait pas d'être fâché avec son frère jusqu'aux vacances de noël.

- J'vais chercher Al' , déclara James en se précipitant à l'étage.

.

James pouvait bien aller à Poudlard tout seul, après tout il n'avait pas besoin de le voir lui, Albus qui faisait toujours pipi au lit. Et puis il racontait n'importe quoi ! Cela faisait au moins six mois que ça ne lui était pas arrivé !

- Al', murmura une petite voix sur le pallier de la porte.

- Fiche moi la paix, ronchonna Albus en tournant le dos à James.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure c'est juste que j'étais angoissé et du coup je me suis énervé contre toi.

Albus marqua un temps et se tourna vers son frère.

- Tu es angoissé ? répéta Albus. Tu as peur ? Toi ?

C'était inconcevable, qu'avait-on fait de son frère ? James n'avait jamais peur !

- Bah oui, reconnu James en croisant les bras et en regardant ses pieds. Et j'ai dit à Lily que j'avais menti.

Albus adressa un sourire à son frère.

- Pardon d'avoir dit que tu n'aimes pas te laver, dit Albus à son tour.

- En même temps c'est vrai, grimaça James. L'eau ça mouille, berk !

- Les garçons, appela Harry en bas de l'escalier qui avait malgré lui entendu la conversation et qui débordait de fierté pour ses fils à ce moment là. Il est temps d'y aller.

.

Harry attendait sur le quai que Ginny termine d'embrasser James, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était si fier de ses enfants.

- Papa, dit Lily qui était accrochée au cou de son père effrayée par la foule. Pourquoi les gens te regardent ?

- Parce que je suis passé dans le journal l'autre fois princesse, répondit Harry.

Lily le serra un peu plus le cou et colla sa joue contre la sienne.

- Je t'aime mon papa.

C'était dingue. Cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Harry sentit une bouffée de bonheur remplir son être et il embrassa la joue de sa fille avant de la déposer afin de faire ses adieux à son fils.

- Ca va aller ? dit-il en cachant son angoisse et la boule qui se formait au creux de sa gorge.

- Oui, assura James.

- N'oublie pas que Teddy est là si jamais tu as des problèmes et il y a Hagrid et Neville.

- Je sais maman m'a déjà tout dit. Je t'enverrai un morceau de mon baldaquin de Gryffondor.

- Mais si tu es dans une autre maison tu pourras l'envoyer aussi.

James fit un pas en avant et Harry serra son fils dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer, fais attention à toi et ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Puis il y a tes cousins aussi.

- D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien les retrouver dans le train surtout Fred qui va tout m'expliquer vu qu'il entre en deuxième année.

Harry embrassa son fils et le train siffla. James se pressa et embrassa sa petite soeur et Albus rapidement. Ginny avait une main sur la bouche et semblait se retenir de ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Notre bébé, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny qui étouffa un sanglot.

- Maman il y a Oncle Percy, Oncle George et Oncle Bill là-bas ! cria Lily en courant vers eux heureuse de trouver sa cousine du même âge, Roxanne, qu'elle voyait tous les étés.

* * *

_Cher James, _

_Nous espérons que tu es bien arrivé et, à l'heure où nous t'écrivons, tu dois certainement être entrain d'arriver à Pré-au-lard. Bientôt aura lieu ta répartition et nous avons hâte de savoir dans quelle maison tu seras envoyé. On espère que tu t'es déjà fait des amis. Tu manques déjà à ton frère et ta soeur qui n'ont pas su quoi faire en rentrant à la maison._

_On t'embrasse très fort _

_Maman, Papa, Al', Lily et Spartacus le chat._

Il était prêt d'être minuit lorsqu'une réponse arriva. Harry sautillait sur place et se pressa d'ouvrir la lettre et de se réfugier dans le lit à côté de Ginny.

_Salut !_

_Je vous réponds immédiatement en vous envoyant mon propre hibou, Petit Papa Noël ! Il est heureux de faire sa première sortie je crois. Bon, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor j'étais super heureux. Le choipeaux n'a eu aucune hésitation. Dans le train, j'étais dans le compartiment de Fred qui était avec un ami à lui qui s'appelle Fabrice. Puis il y a une première année qui est venue nous rejoindre qui s'appelle Morgane, elle faisait style elle connaissait tout. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais le fils de Harry Potter, elle n'a plus osé me parler car elle croyait que j'en connaissais plus qu'elle ! Ridicule. Elle aussi a été envoyée à Gryffondor et maintenant j'ai peur qu'elle me colle. Dans ma chambre, nous ne sommes que trois garçons, ils ont l'air sympa surtout Ryan, un né-moldu. L'autre s'appelle Bastian et semble assez timide..._

_Papa, j'ai essayé de découper un morceau de mon baldaquin mais ils sont impossibles à déchirer ou couper ! J'ai hâte d'apprendre à le faire. _

_Bisous à vous tous_

_James_

Harry souffla, soulagé avant de déclarer avec évidence et une mauvaise foi évidente:

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout irait bien.


End file.
